lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Unsoligiath
Unsoligiath is the original founding city of the Aqir race but currently stands as the center of the Spiders of Lucerne or the Unsoligiath Empire. The city of Unsoligiath is built around four large caverns with each connected by carefully maintained and guarded tunnels. The city of Unsoligiath would be founded during the creation of the Aqir by the child of the Aqir founder in the form of Ungoliant of whom named the city after himself and then spent years upon years turning it into a place of perfection for the Aqir. The Unsoligiath Empire would prepare a massive assault on the Dwarves of the Lucerne Mountains when they would be devestated by the child of their creator in the form of Shelob of whom released a deadly virus into the capital of Unsoligiath which would kill 6 in every ten of of the Spiders and devestated the leadership and left them unable to launch the assault. City Layout The city of Unsoligiath is built around four large caverns with each connected by carefully maintained and guarded tunnels. The caverns of Unsoligiath are all named and have distinct purposes as well as being the home to an element of the overall Unsoligiath Empire. *Inner Kingdom : The Inner Kingdom is the cavern that contains the main goverment of the Unsoligiath Empire and where the throne of the Emperor and Empress of the Empire lies. **The Inner Kingdom is entered by three tunnels connecting it to the other three caverns. **The Inner Kingdom is the lowest of all the caverns and is so deep that the only reason it is not overwhelmed by lava is due to the work of the original Titan creators. **The Inner Kingdom lies within the Earths Outer Core and was built this deep as a means of monitering geological levels by the Old Ones and in this way within the Inner Kingdom's Palace lies a large Old One facility which the Aqir are unable to administer but automatically regulates the core of the Earth. *Outer Kingdom : The Outer Kingdom is the cavern that lies as the closest cavern to the populations of the world and it is here where the main military forces of the Unsoligiath Empire lies. **The Outer Kingdom lies within the crust of the earth, and through this is the highest cavern of the Unsoligiath Empire. History Founding The city of Unsoligiath would be founded during the creation of the Aqir by the child of the Aqir founder in the form of Ungoliant of whom named the city after himself and then spent years upon years turning it into a place of perfection for the Aqir. Shelob's Virus The Unsoligiath Empire would prepare a massive assault on the Dwarves of the Lucerne Mountains when they would be devestated by the child of their creator in the form of Shelob of whom released a deadly virus into the capital of Unsoligiath which would kill 6 in every ten of of the Spiders and devestated the leadership and left them unable to launch the assault. Goverment Demographics Category:City Category:Mountains of Lucerne